


Babies, Meilooruns, and the Empire. Oh my!

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Supplycowboy [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meilooruns are one of my favorite fruits in Star wars, Supply cowboy, baby Mitaka's origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Eli was only suppose to pick up Meilooruns and return to the Chimera, he didn't plan for this.





	Babies, Meilooruns, and the Empire. Oh my!

"Yogar I swear, I'll only be here for a short time. I know how ya feel about Lothal, but I really do want to make you that dish with Meiloorun." He smiles softly down at the hologram of his lover, who huffed and looks a little more than worried. "I'll be back aboard the Chimera shortly. I just need to grab the Meiloorun and a few other items for the dish."

"Hurry back Eli. I don't trust those Lothal urchins. They're always plotting and trying to destroy what we created." Eli chuckled at that, which in turn earned him a scowl. "I mean it Eli, please hurry back."

"Don'tcha worry Yogar, I'll be okay and make sure I get back to ya in one piece. Give me an hour and I'll make it up to ya for having you wait so long." He watched as his lover sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Just..." another sigh escaped his lover's lips, "I'll be waiting for you in our quarters, if I am able to get off on time." With that the transmission ended without Eli replying, or even so much as a goodbye.

"Yogar..." he sighed and adjusted his hat before making his way towards the market. He knew Meilooruns were hard to come by on Lothal and very expensive, but what was the point of leaving the sector if he didn't have to when the Chimera was stationed here. 

He wandered the market for awhile, looking for the right merchants who sold Meilooruns, at least ones who sold ripe and healthy looking ones. When he finally found the right merchant he took a look at the Meilooruns he had to choose from. 

"You said these Meilooruns are not from off world correct?" The woman nodded her head and looked impatient at all the questions being asked, and how long it was taking him to choose. The person next to him already chose a few unidentifiable items and scurried off. He gathered the Meilooruns that looked the best and before he paid the poor merchant, a small noise came from beside his feet.

"What in the..." Eli looked around, not sure where he heard the noise from and blinked when he finally saw a little basket next to his feet. "Oh...what do we have here?" 

He peaked into the basket, unsure what the contents are, and was surprised to see a little human with big brown eyes staring at him. He quickly paid the merchant and picked up the basket. The youngling made gurgling noises as it was jolted a little. 

"I'm so sorry little one, I'll make sure to find your parents." The little human blinked slowly and looked to the Meilooruns in Eli's other arm. Eli chuckled, "aren't you the cutest thing though." 

Eli made his way back to his shuttle, the youngling and Meilooruns in hand. He gently set the basket on a bench and placed the Meilooruns in a small box. He checked over the basket and saw a small note. 

_Whoever discovers my little Dopheld, please take good care of him. I am unable to myself and I hope that whoever finds him, gives him a better life I could never have._

_P.Mitaka_

Eli blinked and reread the note, hoping he read it right. He looked over to the youngling who became restless and began crying. "O-oh no...shh shh little one." He picked up the youngling, Dopheld, his mind supplied him, and cradled him close to his chest. "I'll make sure to take good care of you. Dontcha worry."

Eli finally calmed little Dopheld down before he placed him back in the basket and started his shuttle up. "We'll be home in no time."

 

Once he finally landed the shuttle aboard the Chimera, Eli disembarked with the basket and Meilooruns in hand. He was greeted by a few officers and stormtroopers before making his way to his quarters. "Yogar is going to be so shocked when he sees what I have brought back." Eli thought to himself.

Once he got to his quarters, headjusted how he held the items in his hands and grabbed his rank cylinder, using it to unlock his doors. _Dopheld_ made cooing noises as Eli entered his quarters and he looked down at him. 

"Does that peak your interest Doph? When the doors open?" Dopheld looked at him with his big brown eyes. Eli smiled brightly at the youngling and set the basket on his couch before making his way to his kitchenette. "I guess Yogar isn't off duty yet, you'll be a huge surprise for him."

Eli hummed a tune he learned from the Chiss ascendency as he set about making the Meiloorun dish he promised Lyste. Dopheld cooed as he continued humming. A small click and swoosh as the door opened was all Eli heard before Lyste wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It seems I am the one who is late. Too many numbers, too much supplies to look through." Lyste nuzzled into his shoulder as he held him. "But it is worth it if I can come back to this."

Eli smiled and turned his face slightly to kiss Lyste on his cheek. "I'm glad you're finally off duty. The food is almost done." Dopheld cooed from his place on the couch and Lyste stiffened. 

"W-what was that?" Dopheld made noises again as Eli made his way over to the couch and picked him up out of the basket. Lyste' eyes widen as he takes in the scene. 

"Yogar, this is Dopheld. He's sorta...er...I kinda...found him?" Dopheld looked at Lyste and cooed even more, making grabby hands for him. "Seems like he likes you."

Eli walked back over to Lyste as he stood stiffly next to the counter and held Dopheld close, making sure he could see Lyste. "It's okay Yogar, he...he won't hurt you. He's just a youngin and has no family. Well...according to the note. I...I couldn't leave him."

Dopheld gurgled and cooed as he made grabby hands for Lyste. "Eli," Lyste looked to Dopheld and sighed. "I am not sure if I will be able to help you, but, I will try to help as much as possible in raising him."

Eli smiled widely and one arm hugged him. Dopheld struggled slightly and cooed, clinging to Lyste's shirt and chewing on it. 

"Would ya look at that Yogar, he loves you already." Lyste glared at Eli slightly before taking Dopheld in his arms. 

"Well I would be upset if he hated me after I agreed to help raise him." Both Dopheld's and Lyste's stomachs growled. "Now, how about that food you made for us. I am sure this little one is hungry as well."

Eli laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I'll make you a plate."

Eli was happy that Lyste took to Dopheld quickly and knew that there will be many more years to come with these two in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so happy to write about Supplycowboy and their little family. Thanks to Nspamc on tumblr for some ideas about baby Mitaka.


End file.
